


I will stay by your side.

by itsacoldwinter



Series: Hyuk and Hyun fics LOL [3]
Category: Sweet Home (Manhwa), 스위트홈 | Sweet Home (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Give Hyuk a hug 2021, Hyun takes care of Hyuk, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mild Angst, Sick Character, Sickfic, The others are mentioned- not really, eunyu loves her brother, hyuk doesnt really talk-, hyun and eunyu talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsacoldwinter/pseuds/itsacoldwinter
Summary: Hyuk falls sick one day which leaves Hyun to take care of him. He learns how much Eunyu actually cares for Hyuk.(Aka 1000 words of fluff and comfort)
Relationships: Cha Hyun Su | Hyun Cha & Lee Eun Hyeok | Hyuk Lee (Sweet Home), Cha Hyun Su | Hyun Cha & Lee Eun Yoo | Eun Lee, Cha Hyun Su | Hyun Cha/Lee Eun Hyeok | Hyuk Lee (Sweet Home), Lee Eun Hyeok | Hyuk Lee & Lee Eun Yoo | Eun Lee (Sweet Home)
Series: Hyuk and Hyun fics LOL [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192712
Kudos: 29





	I will stay by your side.

**Author's Note:**

> Back with another fanfic *fboy faces* I wrote this at night after missing sweet home. Anyways enjoy!  
> (Ignore the typos- riding solo yk-)

“You need to sleep,” Hyun-Su says, pushing Eun-hyuk slightly. The older glared at him. All it takes is one look at the other, and he can tell that Hyuk was drained. However, Hyuk shook his head. 

“I’m fine. I am okay.” Hyuk replies. The said boy winces as if he didn’t buy what he just said. 

Hyun looked at the older. A look of worry was clear on his face. Hyuk turned his gaze back to the camera. Hyun lets out a sigh. The leader was always pushing himself, and Hyun hated it. He hated how the others depended on Hyuk. It always confused him on why the others relied on Hyuk like a lifeline when they always argued with the boy. 

“Okay, 5 more minutes and we call it quits,” Hyun says. 

Hyuk nods. A small smile plastered on Hyun’s face. 

They fell into a comfortable silence. Less than five minutes passed and Hyuk was already asleep. Hyun snorted at the older before carrying him onto the bed. He tucked the older in after taking off the leader’s glasses and pulled him close. Hyun winced realizing the feverish state of Hyuk. 

“He’s way too warm.” Hyun mumbled. He grabbed the thermometer they used. 

_ “103°”  _ the thermometer reads.

“Hyuk what the fuck?” He mutters to himself, before sitting in the chair on the side of the bed. He let the older sleep throughout the night while he checked in Hyuk trying to get his fever to go down. He went in and out of the room to get a cool washcloth. 

“The others are probably gonna ask me what I’m doing.” He thinks to himself as he closes the door for the 5th time.

He placed the cloth on the feverish boy. He ran a hand throughout Hyuk’s hair and the older boy seemed to lean into the touch. Hyun cooed. Hyuk seemed so vulnerable. He took off the cloth and sighed when he saw the older boy’s fever lower. He fell asleep on the chair around 3 a.m. He felt at ease knowing that the other was near him which allowed him to protect Hyuk.

When Hyun awoke, he saw Hyuk still asleep. He smiled. The older was finally getting some rest. He checked the other’s temperature and frowned to see it spike. He stepped out of the room to see the others awake. 

“Where’s 4 eyes?” Byeong-il asked. 

Hyun cringed. He didn’t talk to the others as much. 

“Sleeping. Don’t bother him.” He instructs, giving the others a glare. “Just get your food and do your jobs.” 

The others nodded and walked away from the camera room.

Hyun-Su smiles slightly. He hears Eun-yu snort. 

“Breaking out of your shell?” She asks, poking at him.

“Yeah I guess”

“You know, I appreciate you caring for my brother. You’re the only person here who hasn’t turned their back on him.” Eun-yu smiles at him.

“U-uhm. You’re welcome?” Hyun responds awkwardly 

“It may seem like I don’t care for him but I do. He’s all I have left and seeing you care for him makes it seem like it isn’t just us. Did I ever tell you what he’s done for me?” She asks as they head to the camera room together 

Hyun shakes his head and lets her in. 

They sat down and glanced at the sleeping form of Eun-hyuk. A smirk was visible on the girl’s face.

“He basically dropped out of school for me. He was doing so good,he was a top student. But he gave it up for me. Just so I could do ballet. He said it wasn’t my fault his parents died. He did so much for me even if we aren’t blood related at all. He took care of me when I injured my leg. God he’s an idiot.” Eun-yu rambled. 

“He cares for you.” Hyun says, turning his gaze to Hyuk’s sister.

“Yeah, even if I’m a bitch. Thank you. I’m saying this on behalf of me and Hyuk. Thank you for caring for us, not leaving us. Basically keeping us alive.” 

“You’re welcome, thanks for staying by my side too.” The boy replied.

“Take care of him okay? I’ll step in as temporary leader. Gives me an excuse to yell at the others.” She said standing up.

“Don’t tell anyone about this.” She threatened the other jokingly. 

Hyun nodded smiling at the fact Eun-yu stuck the middle finger at him. She left the room. 

Hyuk stirred slightly as the door closed. 

“Hyun? What time is it?” The older mumbled 

“Around 10, don’t worry your sister is taking care of them. Just get some rest.” Hyun says

Hyuk weakly nodded.

“I’m going to get you water and some food, stay here.” 

Hyun jogged out of the room to the store. 

_ “You’re just being used.”  _

Only if the storekeeper knew then. 

He grabbed a water bottle and made his way to the daycare to grab a plate of mediocre food. As he neared the camera room, he heard Eun-yu yell at a survivor for saying Hyuk was irresponsible. He smirked at her and received a thumbs up back.

He rushed back into the camera room to see Hyuk staring at nothing. “Here, eat what you can. Have some water too.” 

Hyuk thanked him silently. 

Hyun was reminded of his past. He cared for Hyuk just like he cared for Do-hun. But he knew the two were nothing alike. Hyuk was one of the nicest people he’s met. 

He was broken out of his trance when Hyuk coughed. 

“Woah hey hey, here. Throw up there.” Hyun says to the retching boy as he handed him a plastic bag. 

The leader threw up. 

“There there. Are you done now?” Hyun asks as if he was taking to a kid

Hyuk nodded. 

“Drink some water. I’m going to throw this away. Lie down okay?” 

Hyuk nodded again.

Hyun exited the room and headed to the dumpster at the end of the hall. He didn’t want to leave Hyuk alone for too long so he ran back.

To his surprise, the older boy was sound asleep. He smiled as he pulled the blanket up.

“I’ll stay by your side. I promise.” Hyun says to Hyuk even if he was asleep. He smiled again.

“I won’t” leave ever. I’ll stay through it all.” Hyun whispered to Hyuk and whoever may be listening. And he meant it. He was going to stay by Eun-hyuk and Eun-yu’s side, and will never leave them. In this new world, he’s found people he truly cared for. The people he’ll do anything for.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ahahah- what have I done? Hopefully that wasn’t as bad 💀💀  
> (P.s this is the most I wrote for this fandom- pog...??)


End file.
